1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to levels and particularly levels mounted on cards.
2. Description of Related Art
The level is an ubiquitous tool. The standard form of level has changed little over hundreds of years. The basic feature of these levels is a liquid-filled tube that has a small air bubble in it. Because liquids always seek their own level, the bubble will be centered in the tube when the tube is held level. Levels are made in a variety of sizes, from a few inches to several feet long. Although these tools are extremely useful, they do have some minor drawbacks. In determining the level of small objects, or determining the level of flat objects on a wall, the standard levels are not easy to use. This, for electrical switch or outlet covers, it is difficult to get a proper level quickly. Leveling pictures or other items is also difficult.